


Fight

by Warriorofthe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorofthe100/pseuds/Warriorofthe100
Summary: Raven. My name is Raven Rayes." She said in a quiet but strong voice.He liked her name, it suited her. "I'm Alecbenton Kom Trikru." He said to Raven. She turned to look at him with a confused look on her face. "Alecbenton? What a strange name." She said well trying to cover up her snort. "Just Alec will do fine." Alec said to Raven.





	1. Beginning A/N

**Hello. First things first, do not copy my story, original characters or my ideas. This Fanfiction, follows the storyline of season 2, and some of season 1. Though everything is alot different, the characters might seem OOC (out of character.) That is because I wrote them that way. All OC'S (orignal characters) belong to me. At the end of most Chapters there will be a translation of Trigedasleng ( Grounder language) if I used any phrases in the chapter. Above all, Enjoy this Fanfiction. And Thank you in advance for reading my Fanfiction. -Warrior.**


	2. R.1.F

**Prologue** :

As a dropship came crashing down from space, there was a Trikru young man that witnessed the event. The wind nipping at his bare skin, the trees swaying slightly, other than that; the forest was quiet... perhaps too quiet... for his liking, anyhow. He looked ahead and saw smoke rising above the trees. If he had seen the smoke, surely his former clan had seen it too. Meaning that whoever came down in that metal monstrosity is in danger.

His people would most definitely seek to eliminate whoever came down, and for some reason that very thought sent chills down his spine. So without a second thought he jumped down the tree he was perched on and ran towards the smoke. Spear in hand, running through the forest and jumping over fallen trees. Something was bothering him, where were his people, surely they had seen the smoke by now as well... why were they not attacking whatever, whomever, that had fallen from the sky? The thought had him running faster, it was starting to get dark, the sun setting in the distance. Rain was on it's way, and he knew that if he didn't find the thing that fell from the sky soon, he wouldn't know it's estimated location. The rain would put out the smoke. He began running faster. Finally, after running for an hour, he had found the metal thing that had come from the sky. He had yet to go to it. He found himself perched on low branch, in a tree nearby, watching closely... it was like nothing he had ever seen before. Obviously made out of what looked like metal, it had wires everywhere, and a window. But what stunned him most was that someone was inside this curious looking thing. He decided to get a closer look at the person inside, moving forward slowly, not sure if the humanoid was dangerous.

Walking slowly up to the window, he looked inside only to see a girl. She was unconscious and looked to have hit her head, as there was blood running down the side of her face. Not quite sure about what he should do, he decided to help this mysterious girl that had fallen from the sky. First walking around the 'metal thing' carefully. When he got to the left side of it, he saw what looked like writing on it. It read; R.1.F, now he was curious as to what this 'metal thing' was, to what the girl was doing down here. With all these thoughts racing around in his head, he slowly walked back to the front of the dropship where the door was situated, he had to get the girl away from here, get her somewhere safe. So with his hatchet in hand, his spear leaning against the side of the dropship.

He brought his hatchet down on the lock of the door four times. After the fourth blow the lock broke open. He put his hatchet back in his belt loop, put both his hand on the door and pulled, it cracked open, he peered inside... there were so many wires strewb about and controls he didn't understand. He looked down at the girl, who was still unconscious, picking her up slowly and moving back outside. Carrying her to a nearby tree stump, he gently shook her. Trying to get her to wake up, but she still was unconscious. He tried again, this time a moan came from her throat. Slowly she opened her eyes, putting her hand to her head she groaned, touching her head wound.

She looked around, by now it was already dark enough that she couldn't really see anything, except that which was close... and her squinted gaze eventually rested upon the young man in front of her.


	3. Names

**Chapter 1: Names.**

She could only make out his shadow, as it was night fall. Neither one moved or said a thing. It was quiet enough that one could only hear the rustling of the trees every now and then. He didn't know what to do, he could feel the girl's gaze on him. So he moved forward and crouched in front of her, taking a cloth from his back pocket he put it on her head wound and backed up again, in that moment he decided to try and communicate with her.

"Chit laik yu doing hir?" he said in his mother tongue; Trigedasleng. It is a language only known by the clans. He could feel the girl's quizzical stare. He cursed under his breathe. It sounded like he said "Skrish.", but the girl wasn't to sure. He decided it would be best if they camped here for the night, so he built a fire, the flames warming up his cold hands. Looking over at the girl; she was staring at him with slightly wide eyes. He studied her appearance more closely, she had a dark completion and brown eyes from what he could see. Her hair seemed to be quite long, tied up. She was a beauty he had never seen. Yes, he had seen girls in his village before, but they were not as beautiful as the girl that was sitting in front of him.

He looked at her one more time before laying down and closing his eyes, letting his mind wonder as sleep took over. The girl watched him as he fell asleep, she could just run... but she didn't know where to go, so she decided to stay, oddly enough she felt safe with this stranger. So she too lay down and fell into a deep slumber.

 

• • •

 

The sun was covered by the dark clouds when he opened his eyes. He blinked his sleepiness away. He sat up looking over at the girl, who was still sleeping. He looked up at the sky, it was dark and gray, but it had yet to rain. He stood up and put the fire out, he looked down at the girl. They had to move fast it was day someone could see them, so he croched down next to her and gently shook her.

She mumbled something under her breathe, he shook her again. She opened her eyes slowly the light blinding her, she put her hand over her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She looked at him. She firgrued he was trying to tell her they had to move so she sat up slowly. She stood up and looked around properly since It was dark when she arrived. She looked up at the gray sky as she saw brids flying high in the sky, she looked at the trees as they swayed in the wind and how green the grass was yet how there was morning dew on it.

She took in a deep breath it was nothing she had ever seen before it was beautiful. She then looked at him, he had dark skin but it was still light. Brown hair and green eyes he looked around her age. She saw a scar on his cheek, she wondered how he got that. She wasn't going to lie he was gorgeous. The way the wind blow his hair. She quickly snapped out of it and walked towards the dropship.

He looked at her as she took in everything. He saw her look at the 'metal thing' yet he did not see her looking at him. he heard her cures something he couldn't hear but it sounded like English.

She walked towards the dropship and looked in the dropship trying to look for the raido she came down with. But it was gone it must of got lost dearing rentry, she cursed "shit." She didn't say anything else she just started walking towards the forest, she figured he would follow. He watched her walk off, he didn't know what to do other then follow her so that's what he did not before grabbing his spear. they were walking for hours it seemed, the gray clouds looked darker then before. They walked in silence both not sure what to say. They were strangers, she could of ran by now yet she stayed next to him. Walking besides him, every now and then she would glance at him.

And he would do the same. It was so quiet you could hear nothing but the trees swaying in the wind. He started humming a song in his mother tongue. It was one his mother used to sing to him when he was sick.

"osir laik gona's osir laik trigedakru we laik yuj we gonplei teina we can win you'll be okay just gonplei ona gona" she looked at him as he was humming. She didn't understand what he was humming but it sounded beautiful, she was going to ask him what he was saying but stopped herself before she said anything. He was sure that they would have to talk at some point in time so he thought sooner then later.

"What is your name?" He said with a accent, it was faint. He wasn't sure if she heard him he was walking a little in front of her, so he looked back at her she was already looking at him."You speak English." He noded at her "Raven. My name is Raven Rayes." She said in a quiet but strong voice.

He liked her name it suited her. "I'm Alecbenton kom trikru." He said to Raven. She truend to look at him with a confused look on her face. "Alecbenton? What a strange name." She said well trying to cover up her snort. "Just Alec will do fine." Alec said to Raven. Raven noded they continued to walk in silence after there exchange of names. Alec would glance at Raven now and again. Raven would do the same, it was a comfortable silence not awkward. They knew that they had alot to talk about, but for now silence all the talking they needed to do.

• • •

 

The sun shone through the dark clouds, it was midday by the time it started to rain. The two strangers that were walking in silence, started running towords a cave. When it started raining Raven looked up at the sky amazed. She had never saw or felt rain before it was amazing. Alec on the other hand grabbed Raven's hand and started running to a cave he saw near by. When they got inside the cave it was dark, Alec started building a fire to warm there cold selfs up.

There clothes were drenched in water. Raven was shivering so much her teeth were clanking together. She sat down by the warm flames rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm herself up. It worked a little but not much. Her lips were turning blue from how cold it was. Alec saw that Raven was freezing so he moved closer to her and put his arms around her.

She froze at first but relaxed soon after, she closed her eyes she was trying to fight of the sleepiness but it wasn't really working. Before she fall asleep she mumbled something that Alec hoped he could forget. "Alec, I'm looking for some of my people. Do you know where they are?" Raven mumbled it was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. But before he could answer she was already asleep. He thought back on that day.

_Flashback._

_It was like any other day in Alec's village, kids were running around chasing each other, some people were sparing, other's were doing there daily routine. He was sharpening his spear when it happened. Everyone was screaming that there was something falling from the sky. Alec looked up and sure enough. Something was falling form the sky. His people were hysterical, if it fall from the sky it must mean danger. The village was in chaos, some people wanted to go see what it was, he was one of those people. Others wanted to kill whatever came down. Some wanted to stay away._

_People were screaming, fights started. It all stopped when the commander Screamed "quite down, en hear me nau." Asia the commander stood in the middle of the village. "Whatever fall from the sky. We will kill, this is our land. This is our home, they can't have it. We move at dawn, NO ONE SURVIVES. She screamed. Everyone cheered and raised here hands to Asia. Except Alec. He sneaked out of the village. And ran through the woods to were the thing landed._

_When he arrived at the crash site, he saw a whole bunch of teenagers. They were all screaming and running around. They seemed happy, they did not know what was coming. Alec did not want to kill these people, he had to get them out of there, he had to warn them, he had speak to there leader._

_He stayed hidden in the tree he was perched on. He listened to what the teenagers were saying trying to figure out which one was there leader._

_"Bellamy, says we should take our wristbands off. What do you think Monty?" Alec looked around to see who said it. It was a scrawny kid that looked around 15, 16. He had goggles on his head and was talking to another boy._

_Alec thought about them dieing, he had to speak to one of them to try and save them. Just then he say one sneak out of the camp, this one had brown hair that hung in his face he looked older then the others. Alec thought he looked like he would listen, so he jumped down from the tree he was on._

_And grabbed the boy, he put his hand over the boys mouth so he couldn't scream. He dragged him behind a tree. Alec held a finger to his mouth singling to the boy not to make a sound._

_Alec took his hand away and the boy stayed quite. Alec started too speak._

_"Look, I don't have much time. Tommorw morning at dawn, my people are going to attack, and kill you all. I'm telling you this so you can warn your people. You've got to get out of here. Do it quick, scouts will be here soon. GO." Alec shouted at the boy. The boy ran back to his camp. Not before shouting to him "Thank you. I'm Finn just so you know if you need to tell me anything else." Alec noded once to the boy and then he was gone._

_Alec made his way back to the village, but when he got there he was taken to Asia's hut. "Ahh Alecbenton, how nice to see you. I had hoped under better circumstances. I hear you have warned the people that fall from the sky. Is this true? If you have you are banished, I was once friends with your mother so I will not kill you. But you must leave now."_

_Alec noded and spoke "it is true. Thank you for spearing me I will leave." He bowed in respect. And left to get his things. He hoped the skai people would be okay._

_That night when Alec was walking away from this home. He looked behind him remembering all the good memories he had here. He would miss it. But he did a good thing. He turned around and walked into the woods not sure where he was going._

_He still did not know if the skai people were okay. He never found out, but he hoped his warning came in use._

_End of flashback._

 

Alec looked down at Raven, she had fallen asleep not long ago. He decided he would take her to where her people were, in the morning. He hoped they were still alive. He didn't know anything after he got banished.

With that thought he too closed his eyes and fall asleep lening agentst the cave wall with Raven in his arms. His last thought before sleep took over was he had to protect the girl in his arms.

______________________________________

**Trigedasleng translation for this Chapter.**

**"chit laik yu doing hir"**  
**What are you doing here**

 **"skrish"**  
**Shit**

**"osir laik gona's osir laik trigedakru we laik yuj we gonplei teina we can win you'll be okay just gonplei ona gona"**

**We are warrior's We are grounders We are strong We fight together We can win you'll be okay just fight on warrior.**

**"quite down, en hear me nau."**

**Quite down, and hear me now**

**End of translation.**

**_______________________________________**


End file.
